


completing the hunt

by murakamism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakamism/pseuds/murakamism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi marks him, over and over and then over the same spots, wishing that they would stay past morning. <i>He’s mine</i>, Levi thinks, and growls at the thought of others <i>not knowing</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	completing the hunt

**Author's Note:**

> canon-ish au where eren and levi dont have to wear 3dmg straps, and have to chase thugs along with killing titans
> 
> this is just senseless smut (it has a plot... kind of) w lots of biting goodbye

“We should chase them,” Eren says, catching his breath. His eyes are fiery, focused, fearless—almost daring Levi to say no. The captain only stares back, sheathing his blades, but to Eren’s credit he doesn’t bolt even though he’s shaking in place.

“No.”

“But—“

“That’s enough for today. We already got what we need. The mission is over.”

Eren’s brows furrow even further as he whips his head to the side, and then back to Levi, and then he splutters. “We can catch them before nightfall!”

Levi takes a step forward. Eren freezes, as if it’s only now that he’s realized how he’s acting. Still, he continues pleading with his eyes. Levi reaches up to brush his neck, a thumb above Eren’s pulse. It’s racing, faster and faster. Eren’s pupils are blown so wide that they overpower that beautiful ring of green iris.

He is warm to Levi’s touch, and much warmer than the cool forest air.

“You know that they aren’t important,” Levi whispers, his voice low. Eren shivers against him. _Calm down,_ Levi wants to say. That shiver burns through his fingertips, but he can’t help but press up against him even more. Eren is buzzing, vibrating, unable to stand still and it makes the captain want to run off himself. Run off and finish the chase, complete the hunt.

“A target’s a target.” Eren’s voice shakes.

“You have too much energy,” Levi sighs, pressing his hand further up against Eren’s neck. He buries his fingers in the boy’s hair and tugs on them gently. Eren bites his lip, head tilted back and throat exposed. Levi wonders if the boy knows what he’s doing—

“Do you need to be taught how to calm the fuck down?”

“No, sir,” Eren whispers back, watching him intently even from that odd angle of his head. His chest still rises and falls quickly, but he’s stopped panting. A dark expression flashes through his eyes, through the curl of his lip.

“Good.” Levi releases him and takes three steps back to be sure. Eren blinks, confused, and then groans. He looks to the side. His cheeks darken. After a moment Eren is sweet and innocent once more, and Levi is glad that he’s out of reach.

His fingers curl tightly at his side.

“Let’s go,” Levi says. He begins walking away. Eren’s hurried footsteps follow behind him, along with the crack of twigs and dead leaves. The boy is closer than necessary, bumping hands and hips and shoulders with every few feet. Levi knows he should mention that Eren’s practically breathing down his neck. He would have done it in the past, but there’s something stopping him. There is no one to see them here.

There are better alternatives, after all.

If Eren wants to fuck around, then he better expect that Levi retaliates.

And, honestly, they’ve been appropriately distant from each other long enough that Levi’s grown impatient. There are too many ears in camp, too many missions, and not enough time. Today had been a fairly normal day with a fairly successful mission, and then Eren just had to bound in with his excitement.

Eren, beautiful Eren, who is prone to feverish frenzy, or livid determination, or brutal justice—

(And yes, he is kind and sweet and innocent, but only when faced with people that deserve it; today, they had not been among that crowd)

The boy keeps brushing up against him. His warmth and scent are dizzying, surrounding Levi until it’s all he can focus on. Eren has grown comfortable with him over the years, and so he’s grown bolder and more reckless with teasing.

They emerge from the woods and head back to camp. Several soldiers salute to Levi but he only gives them the briefest of nods. He mentions that two more minor targets have escaped, but it’s easy enough to brush off. Eren continues to hover in his line of vision, and he can’t help but be captivated by every single movement.

Will Eren follow him all through their makeshift headquarters? As Levi rounds a corner to reach his room, he realizes that Eren has started bumping against him again.

Eren glances at him, a triumphant smile on his lips, and Levi realizes that he’s just a brat who wants attention.

He will get it, because how can Levi not give it to him?

But Levi will never admit to the power that Eren holds over him. Without thinking, the captain grabs Eren’s shirt and pins him against the wall, just to make him _stop_. He can’t think anymore, not with his heart pounding.

Eren blinks, eyes widening slightly in surprise. He tilts his head to the side but doesn’t struggle. Even when pinned against a wall by Humanity’s Strongest he doesn’t look afraid, only confused. Levi sighs and tries not to be pleased.

“I thought I told you to calm the fuck down,” Levi growls. His fingers curl tightly against Eren’s chest. Another hand rests on the stone behind them, right beside Eren’s waist—which he would grab if he had any less self control, yes, any less than _now_ —which effectively traps him in place.

“I am calm,” Eren replies. “You said that the mission was over, so I was following you back.”

There’s that attitude.

“You never dismissed me, sir.” Eren grins, as if he’s won some game that they’re playing. Levi knows he’s right. If he just ignored the boy or told him off this wouldn’t happen, but he can’t help but think back on fierce eyes looking at him, barely restraining the monster inside, wanting something that only Levi can give. He can’t help but recall the last time he had Eren between his legs, or splayed on his mattress, or up against the wall.

Eren leans down, his eyelashes fluttering with each blink. _Fuck this_ , Levi thinks. He’s too tired for games. It’s been too long since—

He pulls Eren down for a kiss. Eren groans, instantly wrapping his arms around him, clinging to him so tightly that Levi loses his breath. At first Eren melts into his mouth — he is warm, pliant, mewling — and then he surges forward with reckless intensity. Levi tugs at his hair in reply, nipping his lip as Eren laughs. Eren’s laugh is melodious and then needy, turning muffled as Levi silences him with his mouth on his.

Eren’s kisses are clumsy but relentless. He paws at Levi’s broad shoulders, crumpling himself forward despite his height just to get closer, closer. Whenever they part for a brief second Eren lets out a desperate cry, and the sound makes the blood rush to places that aren’t Levi’s brain.

Which is why he can’t pull back completely, only bury his face into the crook of Eren’s neck to leave nips and kisses. Eren huffs, ticklish, but only further exposes his throat.

“Get inside,” Levi grunts, voice muffled against Eren’s neck. Eren blinks, looking down. His face is flushed and his lips are enticingly red, so Levi has no choice but to blindly grab the doorknob on the wall behind him.

“Get inside,” he commands, pushing the door open. Eren stumbles backwards, letting Levi absentmindedly shut the door behind him.

Levi pushes him further, forward and forward until the back of his knees reach the edge of the bed and he has no choice but to topple backwards. The captain stands over him, wrecked and desperate even in the limited sunlight, and Eren swallows.

“You need another outlet for all that damn excitement, don’t you?” Levi asks, his voice low as a purr. He kicks off his boots, and Eren does the same. The captain’s eyes are darker than Eren’s own, especially as he runs his hands up Eren’s sides. Eren shivers at Levi’s warm, careful hands, and can only look up with silent pleading.

“Tell me, Eren,” Levi continues, pulling up Eren’s shirt to expose his chest and stomach. He bends down to place careful kisses along the line of Eren’s navel, along his ribcage, his teeth grazing flushed skin. “What do you really want? You have to tell me.”

He sits back up to meet wide green eyes. Eren opens his mouth but doesn’t speak. He swallows, cheeks darkening, but in a moment his brows furrow seriously once more. Levi wants to laugh because that transition between innocent and determined is so endearing, almost alarming, but definitely very Eren.

“I want you to fuck me.” Eren’s voice barely shakes, to his credit. Levi taps his chin gently with a finger and leans forward, close enough that their breaths mingle.

“Is that what you really want?”

“Hurry up and stop teasing. I thought you wanted it too—“

Levi hums and pulls down Eren’s trousers, leaving it to hang somewhere behind him. When the cold air hits the boy’s bare thighs he barely even shivers. Levi leans down again to kiss the soft flesh, trail his lips and tongue to form patterns on Eren’s skin. Eren whimpers, legs tensing, but Levi continues to kiss him between the thighs, above the thighs, over his sharp hips, up his waist, his abdomen, his nipples. He ghosts over the bulge in Eren’s underwear, instead choosing to silence another whimper with a deep kiss.

“You’re terrible.” Eren pants when they part, frowning with his bottom lip sticking out. Levi kisses him again and again.

“I’m being _gentle_. Try to appreciate it.”

“You don’t have to be.” Eren gasps, arching his back to rub himself against Levi’s thigh. The captain’s hand curls into the sheets beside his head. “Please, please, I need—“

Eren’s pupils are wide-blown, begging for something that only Levi can give. He clutches Levi’s back and shoulders, nails digging into the captain’s skin even through the fabric of his shirt. Eren is shaking, shaking. There is something inside of him that cannot be quenched. He is desperate for something that he cannot have. Is this the same expression he had when they were in the woods?

Levi understands.

He wishes he didn’t, but he understands.

This is more than just not getting off for weeks. This is giving in, taking control, and knowing that nobody will get hurt—

He sinks his teeth into the flesh above Eren’s collarbone. Eren groans, wrapping his legs around the captain’s hips. No matter how many kisses and licks and nips Levi will give Eren will remain warm, and will become unmarked by morning.

The captain reaches out to pull the beside drawers open, blindly grabbing a bottle of oil. Eren mumbles something underneath him, his inexperienced hands feeling up the trained muscles of Levi’s back and shoulders and sides. Eren kisses his neck, his jaw, and the hollow of his pale throat. Every clumsy caress is simultaneously greedy, impatient, wanting.

There is no need for restraint here.

He sits back and pulls Eren’s arms away from his torso. He pulls down Eren’s boxers and then his own trousers and underwear. Eren wiggles out of them with ease, and Levi smacks his thigh when his legs brush too hard against Levi’s crotch.

The captain soaks his fingers in oil, spreads Eren’s legs apart and kisses the top of one of his knees. Eren looks up at him, supporting himself on his elbows, and looks fucked out already. The image makes Levi’s cock twitch.

As soon as he inserts a finger into Eren the boy groans out his name. “Levi,“ Eren calls out, voice keening and falling halfway through each syllable. Levi adds another and fingers him gently and slowly; Eren is tight, so tight and warm and beautiful, but Eren bucks his hips against the man’s hand anyway. He tries to go slow but Eren doesn’t want that, so instead he rushes through it, pumps his fingers until the boy is wailing.

“Levi,” Eren repeats, breathless. Levi curls his fingers and Eren moans, chasing that warmth. Levi wants him, wants all of him now.

“Want you in me,” Eren breathes, and Levi almost doesn’t hear it. “Now, now, now—“

He slips his fingers out and Eren grumbles, unsatisfied. _Be patient_ , Levi thinks, but watches the boy squirm and rut his hips against cool air.

“I have a better idea,” Levi mumbles. He coats his cock in oil and then sits up, pulling Eren into his lap. The boy blinks, groaning as his crotch rubs against the hard lines of Levi’s abdomen. Levi hisses but grips his hips tight, tight enough to bruise.

“Ride me,” Levi whispers, and reaches up to tug on Eren’s hair. The boy swallows and Levi follows the bob of his throat, follows it with his gaze and then with his tongue. Eren sighs, revelling in the feeling of teeth and lips. Levi marks him, over and over and then over the same spots, wishing that they would stay past morning. _He’s mine_ , Levi thinks, and growls at the thought of others _not knowing._

_He is mine and I am his. I am the only one who understands—_

“Okay,” Eren whispers, breaking him out of his trance, and Levi leans back to give him space. He grips the boy’s hips again, guides him as he sinks onto Levi’s cock. Eren barely gives himself time to adjust, instead he goes quickly and clenches down on Levi so hard that the captain’s mouth opens in a silent moan.

“Fuck, _Eren_.” Levi busies himself with nibbling at Eren’s shoulder, tugging his shirt to expose more skin. Eren grinds down against him with a hum and Levi returns the gesture, slamming himself up into Eren until the boy almost screams.

“Yes, yes,” Eren says, eyes shutting tight. Levi leans back, missing the taste of his skin, but observes the way he moves on top of him instead. Eren’s hands skim the captain’s sides, finding hold on the man’s body.

He brings himself up and then down, throwing his head back as he rides Levi’s cock with steady moans and gasps. Levi watches the way his hips shudder at a particularly good thrust, and the way Eren’s pink mouth falls open to reveal glimpses of an even pinker tongue, and the way his eyes eventually open but focus on nothing in particular.

Levi supports himself on one elbow and matches Eren’s thrusts, unable to take his eyes away from the boy in front of him. With his other hand he reaches up to pull Eren’s soft hair. It only makes Eren moan once more, and his blurry gaze sharpens once he meets Levi’s.

The captain realizes that Eren’s been chanting his name, although quietly and almost incoherently under his breath.

“Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi—“

Every utterance is matched by a gasp and a thrust. Eren is beautiful like this, so beautiful, so perfect. Levi grips one of his thighs and digs his fingers into smooth skin to keep him in place. But the boy wants the same thing. Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s shoulders for more leverage, to hit that spot inside of him again and again, to fuck himself on Levi’s cock until he can’t think—

 _Fuck,_ Levi thinks, and then realizes that he’s been panting.

Without warning he lifts Eren up and slams him back against the mattress. Eren’s eyes widen and he says something, but Levi can’t tell. He enters him quickly, giving him no chance to speak, and begins thrusting once more. Eren doesn’t complain, only wraps his legs around the man’s middle and bucks his hips back. Levi’s close, so close to coming, especially with the way Eren increasingly clenches down onto him. Eren is so tight and warm and _eager_. Little noises emerge from his lips—red bitten lips that Levi wants to kiss and suckle on—as he takes in every inch of Levi’s cock.

“Eren, Eren,” Levi calls out into Eren’s chest, into Eren’s neck, into Eren’s shoulder. Eren’s nails scrape down his back and it stings in the cool air. But Levi doesn’t mind and all he’s focused on is Eren and his heat, Eren and his moans, Eren and his limbs bringing Levi closer, closer, closer.

At a particular angle Eren yells, and before he knows it they’re both coming. Eren comes untouched but Levi barely realizes this. He continues pounding into him through the haze. Eren lets him, continues bucking his hips backward, and chants half-formed words under his breath.

Eventually they breathe and escape their feverish haze. Levi pulls out and rolls over to Eren’s side. The skin on his back and his shoulders sting even more now that he’s come out of the high. He ignores it. These will remain, unlike the marks on Eren’s soft skin, and so Levi is proud of them.

Eren looks at him as well. The fierceness and desperation in his eyes has been replaced with a sweet fondness, and so Levi brushes his chin gently with a thumb. Eren smiles—not bloodthirsty, not sorrowful, not mad—just smiles happily.

He looks almost normal.

Levi tries not to scoff.

Eren’s chest rises and falls with exertion. His hair is an even bigger mess than usual. Sweat makes his bangs stick to his forehead. Bitemarks, red spots and purpling bruises litter his neck, his collarbones, his shoulders, his hips, his thighs. He ignores the sticky mess on his stomach and between his long legs, and instead melts back against the mattress.

“So, do you always get horny after a chase?” Levi asks, completely deadpan, and Eren’s face reddens once more. He covers his face with his hands and shakes his head.

“I don’t—shut up—!”

Levi snorts and gently kisses the top of his head, catching the way Eren gravitates towards him, even with his face covered.

“There’s nothing wrong with it if it leads to this,” Levi muses, teasing Eren once more. Eren only mumbles something incoherent, and Levi sighs, brushing his hip. A bruise has already begun to form but Eren doesn’t even flinch.

“Do you think people heard?” Eren asks, uncovering his eyes. Levi raises a brow.

“Does it matter?”

 _Let them know_ , Levi thinks. Let them know that Eren is his.

Nobody else understands.

Silver eyes glint—first with ferocity, and then with softness.


End file.
